PewdieCryzia
by piggehismylife
Summary: Pewds (Felix) was taking a walk when he finds this card board box with no soucr of cover in the rain.


_PewdieCryzia: 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor S._

**_Important: If you don't like pewdiecry than don't get out of here and read on to love it! Unless you like pewdiephano, than its fine you can leave. If you don't like Taylor Swift that's fine this is one of the only songs I like. *troll*_**

**_ ~peggehismylife_**

Pewdie was just out for one of his normal walks in the park. It started raining, so he ran back home and grabbed an umbrella since he was a block away. Finally, when he was about 3 blocks away from his house he saw a drenched card-board box with no source of protection. He went closer to it and heard a faint whimper.

…

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

…

At this point Pewdie was terrified what would be in the box. He found his courage and opened it. To his surprise he found nothing, but looked like a strange white, one haired, poker-faced creature. In other words Pewdiepie was very conffuzeled. The strange little creature looked up at him. '_He looks more conffuzled than me_' Pewdie thought to himself as he chuckled. Pewdie heard a quite thump, and he looked down. The tiny strange creature tried to get out of the box. Pewdie picked him up very, _very_, **_VERY_**, carefully. He noticed the creature was crying. "**I'll never let you go**," Pewdie said almost squishing the little thing in his bear hug.

…

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

…

Pewdie grabbed his umbrella and walked off. Leaving the box in the dust. "**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You are probably tired from staying in that box for who now's how long". **

When Pewdie got to his house Marzia greeted him at the door.

"**FEEEELLLIIIXXX! How was your walk?**" questioned Marzia. "**It was great. Oh yea… I need you to meet someone.**" As Pewdie says this he pulls out his little creature friend. Marzia gasped. "**W-What is it?**"

"**I don't know I found it** **in a cardboard box. Can we keep him, pleeeeaaaase?**" "**Fiiiiine.**"

…

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

…

While Pewdie was trying to put the little creature down it woke up. "**Oh you woke up. Marzia will put you to sleep while I take a shower.**" Pewds hands the tiny thing to Marzia and runs upstairs before she can talk. She walked to the couch then lay down. She waited to hear the shower go off.

"**Ok, Zitto, piccolo bambino, non dire una parola.  
Papa sara 'comprare un tordo  
E se questo mockingbird non canterà,  
Papa sara 'comprare un anello di diamanti  
E se questo anello di diamanti si trasforma in ottone,  
Papa sara 'comprarti uno specchio  
E se questo specchio si ruppe,  
Papa sara 'comprarti un caprone  
E se questo caprone non tirerà,  
Papa sara 'comprarti un carrello e toro  
E se questo carrello e toro girare,  
Papa sara 'comprarti un cane di nome Rover  
E se quel cane di nome Rover non abbaiare  
Papa sara 'comprarti un cavallo e carrello  
E se quel cavallo e carrello cadere,  
Sarai ancora più dolce piccolo bambino in città."**

...

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

…

Felix came out to his surprise Marzia and the creature were asleep. Pewds chuckled silently. '_They look so cute like that, haha. Well I guess I'm sleeping by myself tonight._' Felix thought to himself. He walked into his room, got his footy-pajamas on. Laid on his bed, and slowly sleep took over him.

…

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)_

…

Felix woke up to the sound of thumping and smell of breaky. He looked down and noticed the creature was trying to get in his bed with him. Felix just chuckled and picked him up. The creature said a couple words Felix didn't quite hear. "**What?**" Felix questioned. "**_M-my name is Cry._**" The little creature told him shyly. "**Y-you can talk**"? "**Y-yea b-but I was to shy to talk earlier sorry**." "**It is ok, at least your safe.**"

…

_Just close your eyes_

…

"**I'll never abandon you like the other person who did.**"

…

_You'll be alright_

…

"**Boy's time for breaky**," Marzia called for them.

…

_Come morning light,_

…

"**We should go eat. I'll carry you over,**" Felix told Cry as he swooped him up in his warm hands.

…

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

…

Yesterday Cry's wish came true. He had a family once again.

…

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]_

**_My first lovely little story thing. Poor cry, he was in a box. On deviantART there is this AMAZING writer called _**_Hinode-Of-The-Dawn__**. Go check her out and, I stole the card board box thing by her heeheehe. What ever I love pewdiecry though and, piggehxmrchair, pewdiephano/pewphano, and Felix/Marzia. So know if you know any good storys about them I would appreciate it if you told me. THAAAANKS!**_

**_ ~piggehismylife_**


End file.
